


柯王子短篇集

by panzoo



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>柯王子的短篇都存在这里啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【柯王子ABO】无题脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俗话说没有肉的ABO就是耍流氓。。嗯我就是耍流氓来的

那年Curtis10岁。Everett家族在国王面前还得宠。

他是跟着父母进宫做客的，却一个人偷偷溜去了别处玩耍，结果在御花园里被一颗空中落下的青色苹果砸中了脑袋。他抬头看去，约莫一个成年人高的苹果树向外伸出的枝头上坐着一个比自己年龄小一些的男孩。

那天Jack Benjamin不知怎么趁保姆不注意爬上了那棵苹果树，却不知道怎么下来，坐在枝头喊破嗓子不见来人，困了许久只等到了一个陌生的男孩路过。

“喂，那很疼的！”Curtis十分不满地大声对他说。然而树梢上的小男孩却如同没听见一般，径直从树枝上面跳了下来，像是笃定Curtis会下意识深出双臂去接……

当晚，不经意间听到佣人们议论Everett家那个顽皮的小少爷今天在御花园玩耍时摔断了胳膊时，小王子殿下正若无其事地与公主下棋。

那年Jack8岁。

 

Jack15岁，Omega性征显露时，17岁的Curtis早已成为了一个强壮的Alpha。

Curtis是第一个发觉那个秘密的人。在他们共同就读的贵族学校宿舍里，Curtis用手指帮助Jack度过了他的第一次。Jack羞得满脸通红，但还是把自己那个湿湿软软的部位安心地交给了这个自己一直以来最信任的人。

王子藏不住的秘密，一夜间变爆炸开来传遍了全国上下。继续在公学读书是不可能的，Jack自此便像其他贵族Omega一样整日待在家里，洁身自好，等着待嫁年龄的来到由家庭安排给他一个好夫婿。

那之后好久Curtis再没有单独见过Jack，但那天夜里Jack身上花蜜般醉人的气味Curtis一辈子也不会忘记。

 

Jack18岁成人庆典上，几乎全国有身份头衔的未婚Alpha都应邀赴会。即使近些年家族势力略显衰败，Curtis依然在来宾之列。他只是想远远地看看那个曾经与自己无比亲密的人，心知以他现在的身是不会有机会和王子近距离接触的。男性Omega礼服在Jack身上优雅而不失刚健，一如既往的自信身影无与伦比的完美。

酒席过后，人们都在等待Jack与国家英雄的第一支舞。然而当乐师们端起乐器，只等两人牵过对方的手，迈出第一步舞步时，在众人惊异的目光下，王子却迈着坚定的步伐径直走向舞池的另一边，甚至没有看英雄一眼。

周围议论纷纷的人群茫然退开时，Curtis脚下却像是生了根一样迈不出一步，呆立在那里看到Jack终于站到自己的面前，拉起他的手，轻轻地问：“愿意赏光同我跳支舞吗？”

音乐比两人翩然而起的舞步慢了一拍才奏起，这有些出格的举动或许会占据第二天各报纸的头版头条，可此刻他们谁都不在乎。

 

Curtis25岁时Everett家族彻底失利，被迫举家出逃海外。临行前一晚，Shiloh下着大雨，Curtis怎么也没有想到Jack会那样突然出现在门外。

“带我一起走。”这是他把被淋成Jack请进门时，对方说的第一句话，“不论去哪，我都跟你一起。”

Curtis几乎要答应了的。他多想啊，那是Jack，他的Jack，正浑身湿透地站在那里，只在自己面前才会卸下所有王子的骄傲，像是把自己赤裸着摆在Curtis面前，听候他的处置。

Curtis上前一步，把Jack紧紧地抱在了怀里。

第二天，寻找昨夜溜出宫去的王子的士兵们在Everett家已是人去楼空的旧宅里，发现了少量药物作用下睡得正沉的Jack。

开始流亡的生活里Curtis比变得更加沉默寡言。临行前Jack来找他的事情他没有跟任何人讲起。自顾不暇的家人也并没有太在意，只当是和其他人一样背井离乡的愁绪。

在新地方落脚的第一年过后，Curtis从一帮来自Gilboa的商人那里听说，国王后来还是把Jack嫁给了国家英雄David Sheperd。

 

新生活并不轻松，没了国王的打压，Everett家在这陌生的地方得以渐渐重振雄风。那年Curtis已经30了，在一年前接掌了全部家业，成功让家族的势力愈发壮大了起来。

同年里，Gilboa与帝国蓄积多年的战事终于爆发了。愈演愈烈的战争为这个靠近两国边界的小地方带来了大量的难民，家族逃亡的经历让Curtis最能理解那些落魄逃难的人的处境，在唾骂两国残暴统治者之余，他都会尽自己所能地给难民们提供饭食和容身之处。

在一些天晴月圆的夜晚，他还会亲自前往家门外不远处的难民营，带一些酒菜和那里的人们坐下来聊聊，从他们口中了解了许多出逃这些年国家发生的事。待周围的人都睡下后，他也会用带来的毯子给自己在看得见夜空的位置铺一个铺位，躺下来，心中无时无刻不在担心着一个与自己在同一片星空下，却远在万里之外的Shiloh的人。

 

听到David Sheperd和家人逃难到此的消息，Curtis连盘中的早餐连都没有继续吃下去，在家仆们诧异的目光中放下刀叉便起身奔出门外。如同自己家族的历史重演，昔日的英雄终与国王反目也是不出所料的事。他唯一担心的是Jack……约莫一个月前，他听到一位落难前在Shiloh大户人家做事的老人说起，Jack当时已身怀六甲，按照老人透露的时间算下来离临盆的日子也不远了。希望一路上的车马劳顿他别有什么事才好……转念一想，Jack有同他有名有份的丈夫照顾，哪里又轮得上自己这个外人操心呢？

Curtis派去接Sheperd一家的车子在宅子前面停下，司机拉开门，里面的人一个接一个地从车里钻出来。最先的是David，几年不见他那副意气风发的相貌已然不再，整个人憔悴了许多。下车之后David立刻转身，小心地从车里扶出了……他的妈妈。然后他的兄弟们也从车上下来。直到司机关好车门开走，Curtis都没有看到自己期盼着的身影。

“你们一家都过来了？Jack——Benjamin王子呢？”安定好其他家人后他故作镇定地问David。

“Jack……他……我……我们……”David回答吞吞吐吐的，不去看Curtis的眼睛。

“Jack到底怎么了？”Curtis这下急了，拽住David的衣领把他推到墙上质问。

“Jack他……他留在Shiloh了。”David终于说。

“你把你怀着孕的Omega留下，自己逃跑了？”Curtis的大吼声响彻了整座房子，挥起的拳头径直向David脸上砸去。

“嘿！你干什么！”闻声跑出来的David的兄弟们看见这一幕，赶忙冲上前来拉开了Curtis，一副要打架奉陪到底的气势。

“Jack自己也同意留下来。”David脸上一片惨白，“时间太紧急，救他一个，我的家人就都要被杀死。况且他怀的是皇室的血脉，国王不会把他怎么样的……”

“是啊，但在国王眼里那孩子有一半是你的种。况且Jack他不到一个月就要生产了。”Curtis冰冷地把话丢给他，然后转身走出房间狠狠地甩上了门。

 

自从David逃走后，他就被父亲在这所他们婚后一直居住的房子里软禁了起来。除却布署在房子外围的守卫，同他居住的还有一名也是宫里派来的仆役，表面上是对他行端茶倒水的职责，实则是为国王监视他的一举一动，偌大的宅子此时只剩下他们两个人。

季节已值入冬，房子里的供暖不再像以往那么充足，而那个仆役似乎也认定了没有对一个落魄的王子尽职尽责的必要，一切活计都敷衍得厉害。因怀孕体态笨拙的Jack时常裹着张毯子坐在房中的椅子上，一双发肿的脚渐渐完全失去知觉，这样一坐就是一整天。

被囚禁的日子里，最不缺的就是时间，时间来揣测前面的命运，追忆从前。

如果日子准确，他大概还有一个月的时间。Silas估计会决定把那个孩子好好养大，就像他对自己的“双胞胎姐姐”，实则是前朝国王遗孤的公主Michelle一样。也许自己也会像前朝那个国王一样被软禁起来，不过他道希望父王还是能发慈悲直接处死自己。

要说这些年，他过得并不算好，可也没有太糟糕。David待他永远是相敬如宾，即使谁都能看出他根本就不爱自己，而自己也不爱他。然后Jack怀上了他的孩子……若没有这荒唐的战事，他们或许可以那样安然度过一辈子。

翻开对自己人生的记忆，放眼望去全部是灰蒙蒙的一片。但在这一片灰暗中，却又那么几个恍若隔世的记忆碎片在那里，焕发着绚丽的光彩，每一片都反射着Curtis的身影。那个第一次见面就为自己折断了手臂的男孩，有那么多年，他都是Jack身边最密不可分的人。记得15岁那年他们在自己宿舍的小床上，血气方刚的少年Alpha默默忍着自身的欲望，用三根手指把发情的自己照顾得服服帖帖，那一次两人都表现出不经世事的青涩。在Jack心里Curtis永远是自己的第一个Alpha，也是自己唯一爱上过的人。

然而Curtis也走了，五年来杳无音讯。Jack大概明白他家族的败落多半与他们过于亲密的关系有关，国王不喜欢让他做自己儿子的夫婿。那个傻瓜也就由此从未鼓起勇气踏出那一步。冒着雨跑出皇宫那次Jack是下定了决心的，要抛开一切跟Curtis在一起。当时Curtis若答应带自己一起走，他的生活此时一定是一个不同的光景。然而那懦弱的混蛋却只是迷昏了自己然后不告而别，怕连累自己一同忍受流亡的苦？

肚子里面的小东西不安分地动了动。Jack的手捂住毛毯下被踢到的那块皮肤，浅浅地笑了。现在也只有那个未出世的小家伙能够让他的心情好一些了。

 

Curtis命人趁那个仆人外出时敲晕了他，然后自己化妆成那人的样子，成功骗过了监视的人踏进了那栋房子。根据厨房里未洗净的餐具，Jack已经吃过一顿并不丰盛的午饭。看看时钟，按照王子曾经的习惯正好到了下午茶时间。

走进Jack的房间时，Jack保持对着窗户发呆的姿势，并没有转过身来，只当仆人为不知什么事情不得已来见他。“什么事？”他声音木然。

“咳…茶。”Curtis声音沙哑，竭力控制自己颤抖的双手，托盘中瓷制茶具在手中发出叮当的声音，他赶紧把它在茶几上放下。

“没别的事就下去吧。”然而Jack并没有察觉出异样。

“殿下，您的茶……”

“我现在不想喝。”Jack说，'殿下'？他今日为何如此献殷勤？难道茶杯里面放了毒药，父王要赐他死吗？

“殿下，这是最喜欢的红茶，茶包用滚烫的开水冲泡静置刚好三分钟时倒入牛奶，要与水的比例为一比三，加蜂蜜而不是糖，还要放入一片新切的柠檬片……”Curtis哽住了。

Jack身躯完全僵住，随即转过身来，在看清面前是谁时脸上木然的表情完全被震惊取代，那一瞬泪水模糊了Curtis的双眼。“我在做梦吗……”他难以置信地喃喃道。

“不，Jack。我在这里，我回来了。”Curtis上前在Jack身前跪下，把脸颊贴在Jack的手心里，任他不断摸索确认。

“我带你离开。”

 

逃往邻国的路途对常人来说走起来都有些辛苦，更何况挺着大肚子的Jack。然而王子一路下来并没有一句怨言。他们连夜赶路，在车上颠簸了几个小时后，终于迎着晨曦回到了Everett家的大宅。Curtis轻轻摇了摇靠在自己怀中睡着的Jack，“我们到家了。”

这句话让小王子立刻清醒过来。他抬起沉重的脑袋向车外看去，冰蓝色的天空下宏伟的宅院披着金红色的曙光。在Curtis的搀扶下走出车子，双脚终于踏踏实实地踩在这片陌生的土地上。

“已经让人给你备好了房间，炉火都生好了。”Curtis扶Jack进屋时对他讲着，不知怎的心里竟莫名紧张，“要不要洗个热水澡暖和一下？或许该先吃早饭？你和孩子一定都饿坏了。我这就叫人准备一份你爱吃的早餐端上楼去。这里的生活条件不及Shiloh应有尽有，但基本日用品都还俱全，你有什么想要的尽管告诉我，或直接吩咐佣人也可以……”

“Curtis。”Jack轻声叫住了他，捏了捏他的手，“这里很好。”他对他说。

闻讯，有个人从一个房间里走出来，“Jack！”

Jack惊讶的目光落在了对方身上，“Ethan，是你。David和家人都还好吧？”

Ethan Sheperd点了点头，上前一步到Jack面前，“见到你和孩子平安真是太好了，我弟弟他一直在担心你们。”

那当初还把他留在Gilboa。Curtis想到这个心中还是很气，不过当着Jack他没有说出来，毕竟David是Jack的丈夫，因此Ethan是Jack的家人，而自己什么都不是。

“我正准备安排Jack去房间休息，就在西翼二层第五间房，David可以随时去看他。”Curtis一如往常不失风度地对Ethan讲。

“岂敢劳烦您多准备一间房，我看David的房间就挺好了。”Ethan也客气道，但是看起来有些不满，“毕竟他们是名正言顺的夫妇。”

“房间已经准备出来了，Jack怀着身孕，这一路下来一定已经累坏了。我看当务之急还是让他尽快得到休息。”Curtis语气平静地说。

“可是——”Ethan还想争辩。

“Ethan，”Jack开口了，“Everett先生也是一片好意，就暂且先这么安排吧。可不可以麻烦你去告诉David我抵达的消息？”

 

接下来的几天里，Curtis每天早饭过后都会带着一束从花园新摘下的鲜花去Jack的房间看他，把花放进床前的花瓶里，然后格外珍惜地跟Jack聊上一会儿。出于对Jack的名誉着想，他们每次见面Curtis都保证总有David或佣人在场。看着Jack日渐恢复活力的变化，Curtis也就心满意足。

经过商议，Curtis与David一家都认为生产之前暂时居住在这个安全又衣食无忧的地方，Ethan和他的另外几个兄弟则带着母亲先离开奔赴离边境更远、更加安全的落脚点，在那里Everett家其余成员能够帮他们找到谋生的工作及合适的安置。

“Curtis。”其他人离开后，David叫住了他。

“还有什么事吗？”Curtis问，寻思他和家人已经好好谢过自己了。

“但愿这不是个过分的请求。”David慢吞吞地说，“我知道你们以前是故人，但Jack现在是我的Omega了，还怀着我的骨肉，还是希望你能与他保持距离。”

Curtis沉默了一秒，随即答道，“这是当然。”喉咙用力地吞咽了一下，“我之前若有什么冒失的行为，还请你和Jack原谅……”

 

就这样，Curtis、Jack和David三人便在Everett家的宅子里安顿了下来。

见不到Jack的时间里，Curtis愈发喜欢离开庄园到难民营打发难耐的时光。

“还是你人好。”难民里跟Curtis混的最熟的那个叫Edgar的青年说，“跟你住在宅子里的另一位老爷，每次来去匆匆的，对我们连看都不看一眼。”

“David来过这儿？”Curtis颇是惊讶，Jack走动不便，Edgar所指的除了David就没有别人了。

“是啊。我还一直以为他是代你巡视的……他这些天晚上来得还格外勤呢。”Edgar向Curtis投去困惑的眼神。Curtis脸上的神情表示并不是他想的那样。“又是一件怪事。”他小声嘟哝。

“还有什么事发生了？”Curtis不解。

“噢……就是前两天，一个到此地不久的家伙突然暴病身亡了。不过可能并没有什么蹊跷的。”Edgar 说。

“不是什么传染病吧？”这对那些逃难中的人来说可是最大克星。

“不是，放心，应该是心脏出了问题。可惜了，看起来挺健康的Alpha……”

“他还有什么家人吗？”

“有个跟他一起来的妻子，Omega，看着还很年轻，现在还在这里呢。”

Curtis不置可否地'噢'了一声，“这里数你和你那几个兄弟最仗义，平时多照顾着点儿她。”年轻寡妇只身在这种地方，处境是很危险的。

“放心，她看起来可比我们加起来都还机灵呢，想找她的麻烦到头来都不一定是谁吃亏。”Edgar嘴上说着，可还是在心中记下了Curtis的话。

 

瓷器在地上碎裂的声音响彻了整个楼层，Curtis寻声来到Jack房间时正听到里面激烈的争吵。

“你知道我们从没有那样！”隔着门便听到Jack歇斯底里的声音。

屋内David也竭力冲Jack嚷嚷着，“我知道？我他妈怎么知道！在Gilboa跟你单独腻歪了那么些天，白给的便宜他Curtis不占才怪呢！兴许还是你自己贴上去的吧？谁知道当初你们是干了什么不要脸的事你父亲才急着把你处理给我！我竟还满心欢喜地谢恩……”

“你——”Jack气得双颊发红，只觉得腹中一阵疼痛，像是动了胎气。

门外的Curtis听不下去了，在门上重重扣了两下敲开了门，看到原先放在Jack床头盛放鲜花的花瓶已变成一地碎片。他假装对刚刚听到的对话毫不知情，“David，Jack，一切还好吧？”

David喘着粗气背过身去，没有回答。“没事，Curtis。”Jack开口说，“我做噩梦吓醒，不小心碰碎了那个花瓶……对不起，希望不是太珍贵的东西。”

“你还好吗？”Curtis目不转睛地盯着捂着肚子的Jack和那张惨白的脸，心里痛得厉害。

“有些动了胎气——但是不要紧。”Jack说。

Curtis怜惜地看着Jack，差一点就冲上前把David痛揍一顿，然后立刻将这个男人赶出去，把Jack占为己有，不再让任何人伤害他。然而Jack几乎难以察觉地对他摇了摇头。最终，Curtis只是低声说道，“我叫医生来给你看看。花瓶别放在心上，明早就会叫人换新的来。”

 

这一晚Jack是真的做了噩梦。他猛地从梦中惊醒，自己一个人躺在床上，身下的睡袍被冷汗浸透。接着他听到自己的房门打开的声音，有人走了进来。借着月光，他看到了Curtis的面孔。

“你怎么来了？”他问。

“别担心，我想看下你睡得好不好。”Curtis用气声说，看到了他汗湿的额头，“做噩梦了？”

Jack点了点头，“整日这样躺着太累了。”

Curtis在床边坐下，按了按Jack浮肿无力的脚踝，“我可以吗？”他问。Jack不出声地默许了。于是他另一只手握住Jack的膝盖，把他的一条腿提起来，慢慢帮他活动腿部。酸胀的肌肉得到舒缓，Jack长舒了口气。没人曾为他做过这个。

“离开他吧，Jack。”黑暗中Curtis突然说，“和我在一起，我们再也不要分开。”

对于Curtis这样的Alpha来说，跨越道德观的束缚，要求一个Omega离开他的Alpha不知需要多大的勇气与决心，Jack能听出，Curtis的声音在颤抖。终于听到了自己期盼了不知多少年的话，但如今他却只能说，“我不能……”

“为什么？”瞎子都能看出Jack跟着David过得一点都不开心，可他明明值得拥有全世界所有的幸福。

“我不能失去我的孩子。”Jack话音带着哭腔。那即将降临的小生命是他的骨肉，同时也是David的，孩子的另一个父亲早已经把态度清晰地摆明，Jack若是因为Curtis离开他，就这辈子再也别想见到自己的孩子了。

命运摆出这盘无法破解的死局，Curtis此刻才头一次领会到一败涂地的滋味。

 

与此同时在难民营里，Edgar由于睡前偷喝了太多Curtis留下的啤酒，睡到一半实在忍受不住，只得半夜三更离开捂热的被窝起来解手，心里不断骂着脏话。出屋走到建筑物拐角时，他和突然窜出来的人撞了个满怀，两人都被吓得差点丢了魂儿。

“Abigail，该死的，怎么这么晚你还在外面？”Edgar问，认出对方正是那个随夫逃难，刚刚来到此地不久丈夫便离奇死亡的貌美Omega寡妇。Abigail此时也看清了Edgar的脸，却压制住脸上慌张的神情，一个字不说便跑走了。

一脸莫名其妙的Edgar于是继续一个人去茅房如厕。从厕所出来，欣慰终于能回去继续睡觉时，他看到了另一个人影，竟是那个寄居在Curtis家的男人。David心虚地看到Edgar摇摇晃晃地走在那，立刻一溜烟地钻进了最近的树丛，消失了。

不过醉醺醺的Edgar当时并没有把这件事放在心上。

真是个忙碌的夜晚。

 

随着预产期的临近，Jack的身体一天一个变化。越来越频繁的假性宫缩更是让Jack焦躁难耐，妊娠期分泌物的增加让他像是发情了一样下面整天湿漉漉的，弄的一贯骄傲的王子在仆人帮他换衣服时羞得要命，时常无缘无故便对仆人大发脾气，之后又会因为自己这古怪的脾气无比愧疚和讨厌自己，把自己关在房间里默默掉眼泪，谁也叫不开门。他颈部的Omega腺体在预产期前几周便开始散发出淡淡的香味，这气味本是为把他的丈夫拴在身边，好给处于格外敏感时期的Omega足够的支持保护，可David最近却变得神出鬼没的，经常一整天不见人影。

那晚之后Jack便有意与Curtis拉开了距，狠下心来把那唯一关切自己的目光拒之门外，再难耐时也没有再寻求他的帮助。那样不妥，既然他们已经把话说开、既然不能在一起，暧昧下去对两个人来说都不是什么好事。即便Jack太他妈想不顾一切地钻进他怀中，尽情享受那个Alpha的怜爱。

这一日他心情还算不错，正一个人在躺椅上拿着本闲书翻看，一波阵痛又毫无预兆地袭来。以为又是假性宫缩作怪，Jack按照医生交给他的方式做着深呼吸，突然感到腹里面像是哪里突然决堤了一般，“哗”地一下一大股液体从下身涌了出来，污染了身下躺椅垫子的缎面和一大块地毯。

他的羊水破了。

 

得知Jack临盆的消息后Curtis亲自跑遍了每个角落寻找David，然而却哪里都不见他的踪影。回到生产的房间时，躺在产床上Jack正被新一轮宫缩折磨着，破水后几小时来已经被这越发频繁的疼痛折磨得疲惫不堪，躺着床上痛苦地呜咽。

Curtis转向站在一边的助产医生和护士，“做点什么啊！你们难道看不到他现在又多难受。”

“Everett先生，这一切都是分娩时的正常现象，我们也无能为力……他现在需要的是精神上的支持，这里能帮到他的恐怕只有他的Alpha……”医生小心地解释。

Curtis坐到Jack床前，手掌摸着他汗湿地额头，柔声道，“Jack，马上就过去了。”

“Curtis——痛……”Jack红着眼睛看着他，“我会死吗……”

“傻孩子。瞎想什么。”Curtis一下一下顺着他贴在脑后的湿发，“别担心，你和宝宝都不会有事的。”

“我怕。”Jack说，内心最脆弱时恐惧战胜了对名节的顾虑，他紧紧抱住了Curtis的胳膊，“你不要走……”

随着宫缩越来越频繁剧烈，真正的产程开始了。Curtis坐在Jack的身后，紧紧拥着他，充当靠垫，让Jack更方便使劲，Jack如雨水般淌下的汗水打湿了他们两个人的衣服。

“啊啊啊！——”一阵空前剧烈的宫缩让Jack撕心裂肺地叫了起来。

如果可以Curtis愿意把Jack此刻所有的痛苦转移到自己身上，可所能做的只有握紧Jack的手不断鼓励，“加油啊，Jack，你能行的，宝宝就要出来了……”

随着下体一阵被撕裂般的巨痛，Jack用尽全身最后一点力气猛地使劲向外推出，助产医师成功地把宝宝从体内带了出来。随后精疲力竭的Jack完全瘫倒在了Curtis的怀里。

新生儿有力的哭声像是给一切带来了光明，Curtis小心翼翼地接过那充满活力的小生命，抱到Jack面前，“Jack，看看你的小公主，看她多漂亮。”

 

David有事瞒着他。Jack一段时间前已经开始察觉到了异样，可一直没能弄清究竟是什么，这弄得他终日胡思乱想。Jack别的道是什么都不怕，除了让他和自己的孩子分开，加上如今宝宝已经满月，事先计划好他们启程的日子一天天临近，这一切都让他紧张得不行。

今天中午，Jack给宝宝喂完奶，忽然感到十分困倦，于是他把她放回摇篮里，自己躺在床上打了个盹儿，结果醒来便发现他的孩子不见了。惊恐中Jack急忙冲出房间寻找，连鞋都没顾得穿上。

Jack赤着脚在空无一人走廊里奔跑，嘴里一边喊着“Grace！Grace！”——那是他为他的小公主所取的名字。一想到David也许打算带着自己的孩子一走了之，他整个人都被恐惧淹，结果一个不留神，在走廊尽头的转角处与迎面走来的人撞了个满怀。

Jack只觉得自己直直地扑进了一个十分温暖的怀抱，随即便被一双强壮的臂膀抱住，稳住了他重心不稳的身子。然后他听到了Curtis近在咫尺的声音，“Jack，怎么了？”Curtis双手紧紧握住Jack的肩膀，感到对方整个人都在打哆嗦。

“Grace……Grace不见了。”Jack急促地喘息着说道，“David……”

“David一早就出去了。我刚刚看到保姆带着Grace在外面晒太阳。”Curtis安抚着Jack说，“别担心，我带你去找她。”心想回头需要嘱咐家仆以后别在Jack不知情的情况下把小公主抱走哪怕一秒。

直到从保姆手中接过Grace小小的襁褓，Jack全身绷紧的神经才放松下来。他抱着自己睡熟的女儿，在怀里轻轻摇着。Curtis脱下身上的厚外套披在Jack只穿着睡衣的肩头，他这才注意到Curtis一身整齐的着装，准备出门的样子。

“你要出去？”Jack问他，匆匆把视线从在那纯黑色的高领毛衣下面若隐若现的健硕身材上移开。

Curtis微微点头，“Edgar找我去一趟难民营，大概不是什么急事，需要的话我可以陪你呆一会儿。”

“不用了，我……”Jack习惯性地拒绝，可一时想不出借口，气氛顿时有些尴尬。

“那你也赶快回屋休息吧。”Curtis不想让Jack难堪，便说。命运安排他们已经错过了彼此，还有什么好争的呢？他背过身向房中走去，不自觉地发出一声自嘲的轻笑。

 

事实证明，Jack的直觉有时会出奇的准。

“你说什么？”Jack难以置信地瞪着David，“带Grace走？今天就动身？”

“听说Silas的人已经在境内有动作了。事不宜迟，此时赶紧同母亲和哥哥们汇合才是上策。”

“可是Grace还这么小……纵使我父亲的势力真有那么大，那些人也不见得就是冲你来的。能不能再等一段时间？”

“等？你疯了吗？你又不是不知道Silas有多恨我。到时候被他找上门来，小心一起连累了你的Curtis！别忘了他们家本来就是从Gilboa叛逃出来的。”David气急败坏地大声说道。

Jack不出声地思考了一会儿，说，“那好吧。我现在收拾东西，等Curtis回来我们就像他道别。”

“不不，Grace的东西我已经叫保姆收拾好了，车已经在外面，我们现在就走。你留下来向Curtis解释吧。”

“什么？”Jack僵住了，没想好他的丈夫背着自己安排了一切，伏击来得太突然，“你要我留下是什么意思……”

“Jack……”David把双手按Jack的肩上，耐下心来，“我这是为了你啊……你刚产下Grace没多久，身体还不适宜长途旅行，我先带着Grace离开，把风声吸引走，你正好能好好休养身体……”

“不！我不答应！”Jack猛地甩开他的双手，“我不会和Grace分开！”

“那你就不怕成为我们的累赘吗？”刚刚的和颜悦色顿时从脸上一扫而光，David不耐烦地嚷道，“万一Grace有个三长两短，我绝不会原谅你。我带着女儿走，你留在这，没什么好说的了。”说着便走向摇篮打算抱起此刻正因为他们的争吵大声哭泣起来的婴儿。

“不行！”Jack冲到摇篮前面强行拦住他，在拉扯间他重重地推了David一把，后者一个踉跄向后退了两部，扶住柜子才没有摔倒，Alpha被彻底惹怒了。嚣张的信息素比拳头先击在了Jack身上，让身体本就虚弱的Omega打了一个激灵。Jack闭上眼睛，无助地等待着丈夫的拳脚降落在自己身上。

拳头重击在皮肉上、有人倒地的在屋内大声响起。Jack安然无恙地睁开眼时，地上两个人已经激烈地扭打在一起了，整个人压在David身上在挥起拳头毫不留情地砸向他的脸的正是Curtis——或者说，一个暴怒的Alpha。Jack从摇篮中抱起Grace，退到墙角保护她不被两个Alpha的打斗波及到。

两个人最终是在赶来的佣人的竭力拉扯下才分开的。在战斗中处于劣势的David两眼乌青，衣服撕破了好几处，Curtis也没好多少，额角的擦伤往外渗着血迹，出拳太狠扭到的手腕迅速肿了起来。

“David Shepherd，我现在请你立刻离开我的房子。这里不再欢迎你了。”Curtis起身站在Jack身前，挡在他与David之间，当着Jack以及所有家仆的面下了逐客令，声音低得吓人。

“我走，没问题，但我要带着我的孩子带走。”David厉声说。

“Jack是孩子的生身父亲，没有他的同意，Grace不会离开他身边一步。”Curtis用他不容置疑的Alpha声音说道。

“我呸，Jack是孩子的生身父亲，那你又算什么东西？我的Omega给你占了那么大个便宜，Curtis你不要太不要脸。”

“你在胡说些什么！”Jack气急了，没想到David居然会不顾在场的仆人如此胡言乱语。

“Shepherd。”Curtis镇定自若，上前一步恶狠狠地说，“我劝你放尊重些。Jack从未做出任何不忠于你的事，而与有夫之妇偷情的那个，是你才对。”

此话一出，在场的人都愣住了。只见David的脸唰地一下变得一片惨白。

见他不说话，Curtis继续说下去，“几个月前你在难民营认识了一位名叫Abigail的少妇——现在应该是寡妇了，不知是不是拜你所赐——在Jack备受煎熬怀着你骨肉的时候，你一直在和她享受鱼水之欢，孩子出世后更是计划着和她一起带着孩子离开，和Gilboa那次一样把Jack留下。”

佣人中响起一片唏嘘声，David脸更白了，依然垂死挣扎，“你、你没有证据。”

“没有证据？”Curtis冷笑，“你以为你们干的好事真的不会有人知道？难民营目击者就能领来一大帮，噢，对了，我忘了说，今天下午我与Abigail小姐谈话时她本人都亲口承认。你还怕我拿不出证据？David Shepherd，你知不知道，Gilboa的婚姻关系在这根本没有法律效益，也就是说自你踏出Gilboa边境的一刻你们俩就不再是合法夫妻了。一直以来看在Jack的份上我才对你那么客气，然而如今你做的事情远远超出了我的底线，你不配再待在他的身边。”Curtis一口气说完这些，看着David最后一点防线逐渐崩塌。

“对，我就是要Abigail做我的妻子。和她在一起比一个明明没人要却还心比天高的王子好一万倍。他那么想和孩子在一起，当初就不该跟你离开Gilboa，那样大家都有个好结局。”David目光牢牢落在Jack身上。

一个妇人推开围观的仆人，走了出来。她走到David面前站定，“David。”她语气出奇平淡地叫了他的名字，随即在对方不知所措的目光中挥手重重地在他脸上摔了一巴掌。“为什么，为什么我的儿子变成了这样……”

“妈妈……”他声音颤抖地干嚎，在自己母亲面前，David Shepherd再也无法继续狡辩下去了。

“David，立刻跟我离开这里。如果你还是我的儿子，那么现在就发誓永远不要再回来纠缠Jack或是你们的孩子。”妇人说，泪水湿了她的面颊，“上帝惩罚我们，你与你的亲生骨肉，我同我的孙女永世不相见……”

都结束了。

Curtis转身看着Jack，后者也在看着他，并用脸上的表情问“这都是你安排的吗？”他对他点点头，一切都会好的。

TBC


	2. 【柯王子ABO】无题脑洞（尾声）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香喷喷的肉～

（尾声）

Jack美妙的气味越来越浓郁，Curtis几乎醉死在那令人疯狂的气味里。这是分娩之后i后Jack的第一个发情期，让他终于有机会标记自己心爱的人。

头一次把自己毫无保留地呈现在Curtis面前，抑制不住的羞怯感使得Jack双颊格外红晕，使他显得青涩得像个处子。一切仿佛回到了多年以前他们的那个夜晚，此情此景与记忆中帮Jack度过第一个发情期时简直一模一样。多年来的极尽忍耐让他们几乎永久的错过了彼此，而今他们终于可以不再受束缚，随心所欲地去做一切，一切……

Curtis滑向下方，把脸凑近Jack向外涌着汁水的蜜穴，那里Omega信息素的味道格外浓烈，万般诱惑着他的Alpha，他不由分说把舌头伸了进去。

下身突如其来的刺激让Jack惊叫一声，Curtis的唇舌所经之处发出的水声和吮吸的声音让他羞得面红耳赤。Curtis的嘴严严地堵在Jack的小洞上，像用吸管喝杯中的饮料一样一样吸吮着他的蜜液，从里面流出的液体全被他一滴不剩地流进他的嘴里，灵活的舌头不断扫过穴口的敏感点，让Jack几欲摆动胯部逃开快感的折磨，却又不断想要更多，最后只得纠结地把手按在Curtis的头顶，躺在那乖乖被他伺候着，嘴里不断发出“嗯嗯啊啊”的呜咽声，就这样被对方舔到了第一次高潮。

白色的浊液射得满腹部都是，同时感到莫名的委屈，像是有些不甘心自己就这样丢了一次。“Curtis……”他叫着，声音有点软得不像自己，“抱抱我……”

强壮的Alpha这才愿意放开他备受折磨的小穴，爬上来抱过他的身子紧紧贴在自己的胸前。Alpha温暖的皮肤就像一个永不枯竭的热源，从里到外驱走了所有寒意。Jack舒服地用双臂圈着Curtis的腰，有一个比皮肤温度热得多的巨大的家伙贴在肚子之间，顶着自己，顶端渗出的液体把他们俩的皮肤都打湿了一点。他开始故意扭动腰部，给它更多的摩擦。

“噢……我的上帝。”Curtis喉中发出一阵强烈的呻吟，“你这个淘气的小东西。”

Jack咯咯地笑出了声，“来吧，我的Alpha。”他岔开腿钩住了Curtis的腰，调整身子的角度让那个火热大家伙直直抵在自己的洞口上，“用力地操我。”

粗壮的肉棒长驱直入挤进紧致的甬道，直抵Jack的生殖腔，腹部饱胀的感觉有种难以言表的满足。没有停留多久，Curtis便在Jack体内疯狂地律动起来，每一个来回都是整根退出然后再深深进入，不停地刮擦着最深处的敏感点，让Jack射了一次又一次，甚至把持不住被操得失禁，从硬挺的阴茎中流出尿液来。

高潮降至，Curtis把Jack双腿腿被架在肩头，对方柔韧的身体折向后方，被自己以极深的方式进行最后的冲刺。Jack脖子上的腺体高高凸起，呈半透明状，下面积存的Omega汁液若隐若现，散发着诱人的气息引诱着他一口咬下去。于是他就这么做了，洁白的牙齿压在腺体上，齿关逐渐合拢，加强力道，Jack急促的喘息呻吟在耳边听起来无比愉悦。忽然，随着噗的一声，腺体破裂了。一股股汁水流进了他的口腔，是Jack独特信息素的味道，被Curtis一滴不剩地全部纳入口中，彻底击溃了最后一道防线。

火热的精液喷涌而出，直射到Jack深处，把他灌得满满的。巨大的结几乎同时垄了起来，把出口堵得严严实实。锁在一起的两个人小心地调整体位，最后找了个舒服的姿势依偎在一起。结还要很久才会消失，在这期间Alpha射精依然会小股小股地继续着。

“Jack。”Curtis低头亲吻他的Omega。

“嗯？”Jack懒洋洋地回答。

“你是我的了。”Curtis说，同时感到一种陌生的异样情绪从小腹中缓缓升起，让他不停傻笑。

“我是你的。”Jack应道，吻他，“我是你的。”又是一个吻，“你说我会怀上你的孩子吗？”

“一定……”Curtis不得不停顿了一下，因为在他们说话的当，又一股精液汹涌地从埋在Jack身体里的肉棒中喷射了出来，“一定会的。Grace要当姐姐了……”

“我爱你，你知道吗？”Jack睁大眼睛看着Curtis，看着那深蓝色的眼睛里倒映出自己的影子。

“哦Jack，我的小傻瓜……”Curtis宠溺地吻着Jack红润的嘴唇，“我也爱你啊。”

也许未来还有很多不定值，但唯一能够确定的是，这世上再不会有什么能阻止他们相爱了。

END


	3. 神谕之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来自以前看过的叫“诸神之战”还是啥的电影……嗯就是讲宙斯之子帕休斯那部  
> 要知道神都是管不住下半身的生物……  
> 希腊神话设定（含非ABO生子）

国王塞拉斯统治下的基利波疆域，世世代代蒙受着雪域之神柯蒂斯的庇护。国王有两个子女，嫁给了英雄大卫的公主米甲，和不耻地喜欢男人、备受父王唾弃的王子杰克。

而今距公主出嫁已有数载，她和大卫却迟迟没有得到子嗣，因此塞拉斯决定在当年的祭祀大典上请求神灵赐他一皇孙，为皇家延续血脉。

祭祀当天，柯蒂斯化身为一只白鸽站在自己的神像上，看着一切。他对一袭洁白的一群、代表整个皇家主持献祭的米甲完全不屑一顾，目光反而全被站在后排衣着朴素的杰克吸了去。

于是柯蒂斯把一条神谕降临在塞拉斯脑海里，为了皇孙，你情愿献出一切作为给我的祭品吗？  
塞拉斯毫不犹豫在脑中回答 是，就算献出我的骨肉也在所不惜。

白鸽满意地拍拍翅膀飞走了。顷刻间，本用来宰杀献祭的牛羊牲畜忽然全部挣脱了绳索的束缚，四散逃跑，任下人们奋力捕捉，竟一个也没有留下来。

当晚，一只毛色雪白的巨狼从王子寝宫高高的窗户窜进小王子的房中。  
杰克第一眼便知道了狼的身份。似乎自打记事起，这只巨狼的身影永远时隐时现贯穿在他的生命中。从王子幼时在花园中玩耍时一掌踩死了一条卧在草丛中伺机向他张开毒牙的眼镜蛇；到他成年后带兵奋战沙场却遭遇了埋伏，最终驼着重伤的他奔跑数百里回到医疗条件充足的军营。

小王子一直不知道自己这个受诅咒的人究竟为怎么会得到柯蒂斯的庇护这么久，暗自猜想这回一定是神最终来讨要他的祭品了。

巨狼一下子把穿着睡袍的王子扑倒在床铺上。杰克闭起眼睛，静静等待对方撕碎自己的喉咙。  
然而落在他脸上的只有柯蒂斯湿哒哒的舔舐，巨狼潮湿的鼻子低下来轻轻嗅着他的体香。威严的狼形此刻竟温驯得像一只大狗一样，垂下警觉的耳朵，摇着尾巴口中发出讨好似的呜鸣。

杰克不由自主地捧起白狼的大脑袋，一瞬间狼在他眼前化为了人形，柯蒂斯布满胡须的脸贴在他手掌里轻蹭，目光里有无限爱恋。

杰克与他的神共度了整整七个日夜，他们畅快淋漓地交欢，尽情地发泄对彼此无休无止的渴求。  
当第七夜也最终迎来了黎明，柯蒂斯在第一缕晨光透过窗户照射进来时最后一次深深亲吻了杰克，接着重新化做了狼形。照顾好我们的孩子，他将成就一番伟业。这是他离开前叮咛杰克的话。

果然，不久之后杰克发现自己竟怀孕了。  
得知此事后塞拉斯大发雷霆，把这种事情发生在一个堂堂男人身上视为莫大的耻辱，下令把他本就不爱的王子关到城中最高的塔楼上，丝毫不顾柯蒂斯通过神谕给他的再三警告。

在塔楼里度过了一年，杰克才忠于诞下了一个男婴。那一天基利波全国风雨交加，每一寸领土上空都被厚厚的阴云笼罩着，只有唯一一束阳光透过云层直射进高塔的窗子，照射在饱受分娩之痛折磨的小王子身上。有一只白鸽降落在窗外伸出的铁丝上，久久没有离去。

得知新生儿出世的消息，塞拉斯毅然下令处死淫||乱失节的王子和他的孽种。王子和新生儿被活生生地放进一口棺材里，棺材外面用铁链缠得死死的，然后在举国人民的注视下，那口棺木被从高高的崖壁上投入了波涛汹涌的大海。

棺材坠入海面的一瞬间，周围的树丛里不知如何竟涌出了数千只蝴蝶，象征着塞拉斯神赐王权的黑金色帝王蝶呼扇着翅膀腾空而起，在国王头上方盘旋数圈，然后向上升起，越飞越远，密密麻麻的影子在空中组成了一道华丽的曲线，远端延伸至棺木入水的位置，在那里一只只蝴蝶义无反顾地投入海里，最终全部消失在海浪之中。

在海的远方，四只海豚将在深海中下沉的棺椁托出水面，载着它飞速向远方游去。在海对面的陆地上，雪域之神正静静伫立在岸边等着他们的到来。

 

基利波历史上最伟大君王之一的杰克国王，生前育有一子，终身没有皇后。在他归天之后的数百年里，国家里一直流传着这样一个家喻户晓的传说。据说杰克在世时，每一个夜晚都会有一头毛发如基利波雪山一般洁白的巨狼从宫殿的窗口跃入国王的房中，直到晨曦来临才离开。

传说还讲道，统治了基利波帝国数十载，年迈的杰克归天以后，他不灭的灵魂被诛神封存在奥林匹斯的神殿中，永世陪伴在柯蒂斯身边。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完鸟～无后续  
> 私设是柯总陪伴在Jack生命里时容貌随着他一同老去的，Jack死后灵魂归天颜值就恢复成了小王子的样子，俩人在奥林匹斯过起了没羞没臊的生活……  
> 所以妥妥的是HE啦！
> 
> 头一回所有名字用的中文，觉得和这个设定搭一点^_^


	4. 【柯王子】Black Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柯王子<铁斧与玫瑰>合志文参本文

Black Grim

Shiloh城外几英里的林间公路上，路旁所有人正目睹着这样的一幕——接走伤者的救护车高声鸣笛，呼啸着起步，向城区方向驶去。突然间，一只狼一般的黑色大狗从路旁的树林里窜了出来，在众人错愕的目光中越过路中的障碍物，狂吠着追赶在车尾……  
其实Curtis心里清楚，就算自己追上了那辆车，也不知道接下来该怎么办。但眼下盯着那对赤红的尾灯，四条腿发力拼命奔跑是它唯一能做的事情。它不知道自己能跑得这么快。也许是身为狗的潜能，也可能是肾上腺素的功劳，它离救护车越来越近了。随着与车尾逐渐接近，Curtis感到意识像是被一点点抽离了身体，然后视线中央那两颗刺眼的红灯开始旋转了起来。  
大狗蹒跚了几步，晕倒在路中央。  
与此同时，救护车内，担架上昏迷不醒的男人微微睁开了眼。他的视线扫过迅速重新围拢上来的急救人员，耳中听到有人通知司机加快速度的声音。可他的大脑来不及处理这些信息，意识的抽离感便再次袭来，他知道自己撑不了太久了。陷入一阵忙乱的急救人员谁也没有注意到，男人胡须包围着的双唇微微动了动，气息微弱地吐出一个词——  
“Jack……”  
与此同时，离远去的急救车已百米开外的路上，在大狗身体中重新清醒过来的Curtis愁眉苦脸地趴在那，大脑袋垂在柏油路面上，发出“呜……”的一声十分委屈的叹息。

30分钟前——  
Curtis独自驾车行驶在城郊公路上。最近这段日子里，除非顺利找到熬夜加班的理由，他每晚这时都会在这条通往郊外住所的路上行驶。原因？实在不愿回忆。  
轿车开着橘黄的大灯在林间单车道的小路上飞速行进，路的两边是伸手不见五指的树林。傍晚时分下过大雨，车轮碾过湿滑的路面时，扬起一片片水珠。  
一切发生得太快了。  
他记得对向车道上有辆白色的大货车正迎面行来，两颗橘黄色的前照灯像恶魔的两只眼睛，直勾勾地瞪着他。就在这时，一只巨大的动物忽然从林子里窜出来，横穿过公路，速度快得让人看不清它究竟是只狼，还是只巨型的大狗。随着一声凄厉的刹车声，货车打着滑失控地向自己翻来……  
这是Curtis记忆中最后画面。  
恢复知觉时Curtis感到自己的半边脑袋都要疼炸了。他挣扎着抬起眼皮，整个世界在一片炫光中旋转不停，而自己似乎躺在林间泥泞的荒地上，身下的石子、树枝扎得他浑身生疼。他用力闭了闭眼。还算好使的听觉告诉他，四下里充斥着嘈杂的人声、警笛声、以及各种他分辨不出的刺耳声响。听起来不妙啊。Curtis竭力忍住强烈的眩晕感，睁看眼睛。这下他能看清四周的情形了，距他十米开外的地方，那条狭窄的公路上停了满警车、救护车，还有许许多多穿着鲜亮的警示服的人正跑来跑去。  
“救命……”他忍住五脏六腑全部倒了位置似的绞痛奋力喊。却听见自己的口中发出了一声响亮清晰的：“汪——”靠，这究竟是怎么一回事？！然而这还不算，当Curtis终于重新获得对四肢的掌控，从树丛中爬了出来时，恰巧看到急救人员把自己——自己人类的身体抬上了救护车。  
这便导致了方才大狗追车的那一幕。Curtis趴在马路中间理顺了回忆。并得出了一个结论，车祸发生时，自己的意识穿越到那只大黑狗的身体里了。  
而且自己原本的身体也被它追丢了，至今生死未卜。  
简直太完美了。

由于市区内对大型流浪犬不太友好的待遇，Curtis一路躲躲藏藏终于来到家门口时已近入夜了。坐落在市中心的临街房子黑着灯，看来Jack不在家。门廊上Jack的气味也已被雨水冲刷得辨识不清。以这种样子回来的感觉不是一般的怪异，Curtis面对着大门坐在门口，几周前那个晚上从这儿摔门而出起，他还是第一次回到这里。家总归是家，是车祸发生后它唯一迫切想回到的地方。只希望警察和医院的人能慢点查清自己的身份，晚一点联系Jack，好让自己有机会向他解释清楚一切。该死的，这该怎么解释清楚啊？  
但愿Jack能快点回来。  
它真的很想念他。  
雨又在下了。

得益于犬类敏锐的听觉，Curtis老远处便认出了熟悉的脚步声。它兴奋得一下子站了起来，不住地原地兜圈子，丝毫没有意识到自己这举动已俨然是一只犬类才做得出的。  
果然，片刻后Jack的身影便出现在了百米开外的街道尽头，Curtis看到他举着一把伞向这边缓缓地信步走来，橙色的街灯打在他的风衣上，为他镀了层柔光，他似乎比记忆中瘦了许多。曾经有多少这样的夜晚，他们两个人会一起走在回家的路上，交叠的十指紧紧扣在一起，Jack无名指上的戒指紧紧地贴着Curtis的指节。  
回忆让Curtis一时忘记了自己的形态，它迫不及待地冲进大雨中，向着Jack狂奔而去。  
另一边，Jack明显是被那只凭空出现、看起来凶巴巴的大黑狗吓到了。看着它向自己冲过来，他慌忙后退了几步，把雨伞举向胸前护身。Curtis也意识到了这一点，在距Jack五米开外的地方猛刹住脚步，停在路中间。一时间一人一狗就这样陷入了僵持，谁也不敢轻举妄动。  
最终Curtis试着用犬类的方式清了清嗓子，喉咙发出呼哧呼哧的声音，“J-a……J-a………”无奈犬类的声带与人类的差异，Curtis发出的始终是类似“嗷呜”的声音，它十分努力尝试着一点一点拼出爱人的名字。  
Jack似乎也感觉到了什么，开始慢慢放下最初的戒备，努力理解大狗所要传达给自己的讯息。  
“Ja……Ja—ck……”  
然而最后这还算成功的尝试却被淹没在一声划破长空的手机铃响中。Jack对大狗做了个抱歉的表情，看了看手机屏幕，对那个陌生的号码按下了接听键。  
“你好……是的，我是Jack Benjamin。……你说什么？……他……他……”  
手机从手中滑落，重重摔在石头路面上，碎成无数片的屏幕闪了两下，黑了下去。Jack颓然地跪倒在地，一瞬间没了血色的面孔上写满了恐惧和不知所措。  
大黑狗在第一时间跑上前，湿漉漉的身体贴上Jack冰冷颤抖的身躯。  
这下糟了。

Jack在客厅沙发上醒来，屋内一片漆黑，唯有外面街道上的灯光透过没拉紧的窗帘照进来，让他得以看清墙上的钟表显示着时间，凌晨四点了。看起来他勉强得到了两个小时的睡眠。Jack揉揉眼睛坐起身，已然睡意全无。身上还是昨天下午从医院回来时穿的衣服，此时已经打满皱皱巴巴的褶子。他有些粗暴地把它们扯下来扔进了洗衣篮，在黑暗中走向浴室。  
经过卧室窗户时，他再次看到了它。  
那条狗已经在他家周围徘徊了一个星期了。也不知道它是怎么躲过动物管制所神出鬼没的巡逻的。狗肯定是流浪狗，看起来从没好好洗过澡的样子，漆黑的毛发乱蓬蓬的拧在一起，加上一具硕大的身躯使他看起来像极了传说中的“不祥之物”。Jack并不迷信这些，但它第一次出现的确为自己带来了最可怕的消息。  
事发已有一个多星期，Jack脑袋里依然会不停回放着那些来自不同人的话，“……侧翻的大货车压塌了半个车身……”、“头部受到重击，在送往医院的路上陷入昏迷……”、“……不确定是否——何时能醒过来……”……  
一种看不见的力量使Jack定在窗前，他目不转睛地盯着那只大狗，大狗也蹲在屋后的巷子里毫不客气地回瞪着他。那对橘黄色大眼睛仿佛（就像第一次见面那样）传达着他读不懂的信息。  
只是一条流浪狗而已。他这样告慰自己。而他也的确没有多余的精力揣测一条狗想对他说什么了。Jack移开视线，却又心虚地拉紧了窗帘。当他洗完澡回来，，通过窗帘的缝隙再次看向外面时，那条巷子里早已空空如也，再也没有大黑狗的踪迹。  
Jack自嘲地笑了笑，拿起手机打开租车软件，熟练地在常用目的地列表中选中医院的地址，用车时间：现在。

在这片物业管理格外严格的街区，自己这么大一条流浪居然狗成功存活了一周没被抓走，Curtis每每想到这都很有成就感。  
这一周里它一直试图接近Jack，始终无果，无奈他似乎在刻意躲着它。昨天凌晨它们终于有了次短暂的“接触”，对方看见了它，却又在片刻之后拉严了窗帘。Curtis感到有些受伤，委屈地跳回了它最近用来藏身外加觅食的垃圾箱里。  
它的计划很简单，首先弄清自己身体的下落，然后想方设法接近自己的身体，如果它猜得没错的话，两个身一旦处在足够近的距离内，自己的灵魂就会自动回到正确的身体里面，就像追赶救护车时发生的那样。而达成这一切的关键因素便是Jack。它需要让Jack知道，自己便是他出了车祸被困在一只狗体内的丈夫。所以Jack不在家的时候它也并没有闲着，一直躲在垃圾箱里努力练习自己的“人话”。  
练习得太过专注，Curtis犬类的灵敏听觉竟没注意到充满敌意的脚步，当脖圈突然从天而降勒在脖子上时已为时过晚。  
嗯，它好像也忘了考虑被动物管制抓到该怎么办。

Jack坐在病房的椅子上，一只手始终放在Curtis平摊的手掌上，紧紧地握着。再一次在这里一坐就是一整天。  
病床上的人身上插满了输液管和维持生命的设备，一条胳膊和小腿被石膏绷带裹得严严实实的，络腮胡子长长了一点，额头上有一大块明显的瘀伤。但除此以外，穿着病号服的Curtis面容安详，就像睡着了一样。丝毫看不出这身体里丢灵魂。  
Jack看着两人紧握的手，两根空空如也的无名指，忽然感到精疲力竭。  
几星期前，完好的Curtis最后一次站在他面前时，两人大吵了一架。争吵的原因早已不重要。属于自己的那颗对戒当时被Jack赌气地扔到了窗外。争吵最终以Curtis摔门离开结束。他走了就再也没有回来过。那颗被丢掉的戒指Jack之后翻遍屋外草丛也没能找到。  
或许就像早已断绝关系的父亲说过的那样，自己注定会亲手毁掉身边的一切美好。  
“你放心，老大一向命硬，肯定能逃过这一劫的。”在送他回家的路上Edgar一直这样安慰Jack。他只有不置可否地点头。在最坏的结果来临前所有人都会这么说，不是吗？可是对于现在的他来说，即使是虚假的希望也是希望，是他彻底坠入崩溃的深渊前唯一能够抓住的稻草了。  
到达Jack家门口时，一辆硕大的厢式货车正停在那里，把家门口的空位填得满满的。Edgar不满地抱怨着，只得把车停入街对面的空车位里。而Jack目光则一直停留在货车车厢的标志上。Edgar的车子刚刚停稳，他突然开门冲了出去，向街对面两个身穿工作服拿着套索的工人喊着什么。  
“不不不，请放开它，它是我的狗！”

直到那只巨大的动物跟随着自己的脚步踏入家门，Jack才意识到自己做了什么。是的，他就这样收留了那只神出鬼没的黑狗。  
“你真要收养它吗？”Edgar问。  
“我不知道。不过看来我已经别无选择了。”Jack看着蹲坐在走廊正中央的黑狗。大狗半张着嘴，长长的舌头在外面耷拉着，让它看起来似乎在呼哧呼哧地笑。——这一定是错觉。  
又说了些安慰的话，Edgar便告辞了。家里只剩下了他们两个。  
Jack看着大狗，大狗也回望着他。就像他第一次见到它时那样。  
被Jack打量的感觉让Curtis莫名心虚。它避开Jack的视线，不确定对方接下来的举动——他会反悔吗？自己看起来一定糟糕透了，当野狗数日无法想象身上的毛发有多脏，Jack的洁癖又是那么严重……它铁定会被再次赶出去吧。想到这Curtis绝望地耷拉下耳朵，喉咙中发出呜的叫声。  
然而这似乎有了效果。Jack表情渐渐松懈下来，“来吧，大家伙，你需要好好清洗一下。”  
犬类恐水的特性并没有为占据躯体的人类的灵魂而改变。水浇在毛发上时，Curtis感觉自己的每个细胞都充满跳出浴缸的冲动，但它迫使自己站在浴缸里，眯着眼睛看着Jack为自己清洗身体的动作，颇有种大义凌然的气势。很快的，大黑狗就被一身雪白的泡泡淹没了。  
Jack的手抓在身上力度不轻不重，十分舒服。Curtis下意识地抖一抖身子，身上水珠和泡沫飞溅，淋了Jack一身。“嘿！”他不满地叫道，却没有真的生气。大狗便也来劲起来，用力甩起水来，成功地引来了对方火力全开的还击。一人一狗在浴室中打起了水仗。  
有那么一瞬间的错觉，当大狗抖擞毛发把身上的水珠、泡沫洒到四周时，Jack感到生活又回到了从前，仿佛Curtis没有躺在医院里，他的丈夫从未离开过他。  
终于给大狗清洗完身体，又用吹风机吹干那些漆黑的毛发后，Jack已经精疲力竭了。天已经完全黑了下来，他脱掉身上湿透的衣服，一头在倒在床上，几周以来头一次立即陷入了沉睡。

Jack睡了长长的一觉。醒来时，自己正靠在Curtis的劲窝里，对方腮间毛茸茸的胡须正蹭着自己的脸。他好久没有睡得过这样舒服过了，几乎完美，如果不是因为那个噩梦……  
“Curt，我做了个吓人梦。”Jack半醒着低语，他梦见他们吵架了，自己把Curtis赶出了家门，后来对方出了车祸昏迷不醒……还有就是自己收留了一只大黑狗，“它太像真的了。”恍惚间感到Curis低下头来安抚他，用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭着自己的额头。  
等等……Jack猛地睁开了眼。面前大狗正无辜地看着他，然后用舌头为Jack洗了洗脸。  
“恶……”Jack嫌弃道，伸出一只手抚摸大狗脖颈上柔软的皮毛，大狗又呼哧呼哧地笑了起来。“你们可真是像。”他喃喃地说。  
很久没有在家吃饭的缘故，Jack掏空冰箱才找到些白煮鸡肉，还有一盒年代久远的金枪鱼罐头。他把它们盛在盘子里，放到地上，却只见一个黑影嗖的从外面跑进来，蹿上了桌，在餐桌边的一把椅子上坐了下来。那是Curtis常坐的位置。  
“好吧，你非要坐那也行。”Jack把盘子拿到桌子上，推向它，“抱歉不是一顿大餐，希望合你胃口。”  
大狗没吭声，把嘴里叼着的东西放在餐桌旁边。Jack这才发觉大狗口中一直叼着一份成卷的报纸，在Jack的注视下，它小心翼翼地用鼻子把报纸拱开，在桌上铺平，一副煞有介事准备读报的模样，最后抬起一条腿点了点报纸的标题，看着他。  
“J-a……k”大狗的喉咙中发出喀啦喀啦的声音，Jack能明白吗？那份报纸是人类时的自己订的，Jack从来不看。每天早晨，他都会坐在这个座位上，把报纸平摊在同样的位置，边吃早饭边读报。现在尽管读报的人不在了，那份报纸还在每天送来，被塞进门上的信件口中，堆在玄关的角落里落灰。刚刚它在门口等了很久，把今天的报纸第一时间地叼来，Jack能明白吗？  
看到这一景象Jack呆住了。“Curtis？”他恍然间唤道。就在这时，响彻房间的门铃声让一人一狗都打了个激灵。Jack迅速站起身，跑向门厅，路上一边拼命甩甩脑袋，自己都在想什么啊。  
被留在厨房里的Curtis绝望地把大脑袋耷拉在桌面上，感到格外心塞。  
“Jack，见到你真是太好了。”Michelle在门口给Jack一个拥抱，“我才听说Curtis的事情，真是太糟了……你还好吗？”  
Michelle是Jack的姐姐，是Jack家庭里唯一还与他亲近的人。听见两个人的对话，Curtis从厨房跑了出来。  
“我的天哪，那是什么？”突然见到大黑狗的Michelle惊叫起来。  
Jack回头看了看Curtis，“说来话长。”他对她说。  
“我不知道你养了狗……”Michelle的声音有些犹豫。  
“怎么了，姐姐？”Jack问。  
一阵不祥的预感从Curtis脑后升了起来，果然……一只雪白的长毛猫迈着款款的步伐，摇摇摆摆地从Michelle身后走出来，慵懒地在它的女主人脚边蹭了蹭。光是这个举动Curtis都感到全身的毛都炸了起来。  
“就是……你还记不记得，你答应帮我照看Wilford？”Michelle说。  
“哦，该死，我完全忘记了。”Jack揉揉着眉心。  
“不，是我不该这个时候还来麻烦你。”Michelle忙说，“只是所有的宠物托管中心都没有位置了。”  
“没关系。”Jack说，“把它放在我这里吧。它和——”他这才意识到大黑狗还没有名字，“它们应该能和平相处。”  
不，它们不能和平相处。Curtis在心中反驳。它讨厌这只叫Wilford的猫，在还是人类时就讨厌它。他讨厌这只养尊处优的雪球挑三拣四地把杰克准备好的猫粮撒得到处都是；讨厌它总是虎视眈眈窥窃着自己书房的门，像是里面藏满了鱼；Curtis最讨厌的是，只要有它在，Jack膝头位置便不再是自己的专属。  
它和这只猫绝不可能和平相处。  
两个人说话的当，Wilford已经大摇大摆地溜达进屋里。Curtis跟着它跑进厨房，看着它懒洋洋地跳上餐桌，“呦呦呦，看看这是谁。怎么落到这种下场了？”这猫倒认出了它。看它不回答也罢，Wilford转而毫不客气地大吃起了盘中的金枪鱼。  
“蠢猫，这不是给你的。”Curtis对它说。那是Jack为自己准备的。  
“注意用词，孩子。”Wilford继续用那种不紧不慢的口气说道，“做宠物，你可不是我的对手。”它抬起前腿，向他亮了亮那一排锋利的爪子。  
现在这只猫彻彻底底地把它惹毛了。Curtis弓起背做出攻击的姿势，喉咙中发出呼呼的威胁信号。如果不是恰在这时Jack走了进来，这间厨房里恐怕会立即打响激烈的一仗。  
看到空空如也的盘子和白猫嘴边毛发上挂着的残渣，Jack大概明白了怎么回事。“看来我真的需要去趟超市了。”他说，又看向Curtis，好像特意对他嘱咐道，“我不会去太久的，你们乖乖在家可别捣乱。”  
两只动物间剑拔弩张的气氛在Jack出门的瞬间突破了临界值。对方公然的宣战彻底激怒了Curtis。它“汪”的一声大吼，向Wilford扑了过去。  
这场猫狗追逐战持续了很久，战场从厨房一直延续到客厅，再爬上楼梯，转移到二楼，途经之处势必留下一片狼藉。Wilford似乎找到了中伤Curtis最有效的方法，那便是尽可能毁掉属于它的物品，客厅里的皮沙发也没能幸免于难。它却还不满足，一个起跳扒住了二层书房门的把手，门开了。白猫拖着及地的长毛，一溜烟在Curtis一尘不染的书房中穿过，轻巧地蹿上宽大的写字台。  
Curtis也追着它跳上书桌，庞大的身躯扫过桌上的用品，几只钢笔和文件夹相继掉落在地，纸张散了一地。狡猾的猫咪此刻却早已跳到了桌子下面，一副你这只蠢狗完全不是我对手的表情。  
Curtis则找准了它这分心的时机。一个猛扑跳下桌子，侧面包抄断了Wilford的退路，对方终于被逼到了墙角，无路可逃了。  
“我发誓这是你最后一次来我家。”大获全胜的Curtis得意地宣告，一把按住了那只蠢猫。于是开门进来的Jack正好看到了这一幕。  
Jack吃惊地瞪这满屋的狼藉。他只出去了那么一会儿功夫啊……“这里发生了什么……”  
看到Jack，Curtis连忙把爪子底下的猫松开，那家伙倒是很会卖惨，立刻嗷嗷叫着跑到Jack脚边撒娇。天哪，Michelle真该送它去拍电影。它想着，一边后悔自己光顾逞一时之威，Jack要是误会自己趁他不在家欺负这只猫，它可就有口也难言了。但Jack只是抿着嘴注视着它，像老师责怪犯错误的孩子。  
看到Jack没有买账的样子，Wilford悻悻地跑开了。Curtis留在了原地，看着Jack蹲下收拾地上散落的纸张。“幸好他不在，不然肯定会不高兴的。”他边把遍地都是的纸拢过来边对大狗，也像是在对自己说。  
哎，自己脾气有那么糟吗？Curtis不住想。  
然而当目光扫过手中文件的内容时，Jack脸上的表情变了。他的目光牢牢凝固在手中的纸张上，脸上血色全无。从Curtis书桌上散落的那份文件里，印满了密密麻麻的文字，但第一页标题上“离婚协议书”的字样却清晰可见。  
老天，它把这个忘了。Curtis后知后觉地意识到。  
Jack的样子就像那几个字跳起来扇了他一记耳光，震惊和痛苦让他彻底懵了。书房里的一切都保留在Curtis出走前的样子，这份离婚协议应该早早就躺在这里了。原来是这样。难怪Curtis手上也不再佩戴结婚戒指，原来即使没被自己赶走，他也早就决定离开了……Jack觉得自己是天底下最大的傻瓜，只知道一味任性地索取别人无条件的原谅，却没发现自己早已透支了对方的忍耐限额。  
看着这一切的大狗小心翼翼地靠了上来，它舔舔Jack颤抖的手，不知如何解释这一切。  
它被Jack甩开了。  
“走开！”Jack呵斥，看着它的眼睛周围一圈红肿，声音哽咽，“你是不是只会给人带来坏消息？为什么偏偏是我……”他不迷信这个，但它的出现的确就像传说中的“不祥”一样，厄运会跟着它接连不断的发生。  
大狗明显的退缩了一下，被Jack的话刺痛了。它看着他，眼神无比受伤，两只毛茸茸的大耳朵无精打采地垂了下来。  
这让Jack后悔了，这只狗有什么错呢？命运在跟自己开玩笑。就算他竭尽全力把所有事怪罪在别人身上，都是于事无补。他的任性已经逼走了Curtis，接下来还会有谁……他伸出手想去触摸大狗，想向它道歉，所有话语却噎在嗓子眼，感到不知所措。  
接着Jack发誓他看到大狗叹了口气，不是犬类呼吸的声音，而是发出来像人类一样的叹息，它一下子起身，跑开了，从没关紧的窗户跳了出去，消失在Jack的视线之中。  
此情此景，与当初Curtis离家时竟如出一辙。

重重的着陆让Curtis踉跄了一下，仿佛能听到门背后传来那只蠢猫得意的笑声。不过它不打算离家出走，这次不是。当初赌气离开Jack是他这辈子做的最错误的决定，它不想再犯一次了。不过现在它需要尽快赶去一个地方，这可能是向Jack解释清楚一切的关键也是最后希望。  
“等等！”身后的家门忽然打开，Jack出现在门口，“别走。”他对大狗远去的背影叫喊，在Curtis震惊的目光下一路飞奔过来，“对不起。”Jack在大狗身前不远处蹲下，“我不该那么说，这一切不是你的错。”他十分认真地说，自己也许真的是疯了，对方只是一条相识两天的狗，他甚至不知道它能不能听懂自己的话。但Jack又感到自己必须这么做，似乎这个道歉已经欠了它很久。“原谅我好吗……我不能再失去你了。请和我回家，好吗？”Jack感到自己声音越来越小。他懊悔地低下头去，他早该对Curtis说同样的话，那样这一切也许都不会发生……  
一条湿润的舌头舔了舔他的脸颊，大狗不知何时走到了Jack跟前，把脸靠在他的膝头，像是在安抚。它原谅了他。Jack抬起双臂环住大狗的脖子，让那湿漉漉的鼻子蹭着自己的脸。“都是我的错。我不该赶他走，不论他会不会离开我……或许那样他就不会出事了。”他对它说。  
这不是你的错，我又怎么舍得离开你。Curtis在心中反复讲着，奈何他们没有心灵相通的能力，Jack无法听见自己的心声。它必须另想办法让Jack明白。对了，它可以带他一起去那个地方。  
于是Curtis绕到Jack身后，开始拱他的腿，又一口叼住Jack的一角，拽了拽他。Jack会意地站起身，跟随者大狗的引领向离家背道而驰的方向走去，好奇它要带自己去什么地方。  
他们不知走了多久，一人一狗穿过一个又一个街巷，跑在前面的大狗似乎完全没有停下来的意思。Jack需要休息时，它就蹲在原地等他，然后继续奔跑，还会时不时回头吠几声，催促他继续往前。当大狗终于停下了脚步时，太阳早在他们身后拉出长长的影子，市区已经离他们很远了  
“真该叫一辆出租车的。”Jack后悔，他现在精疲力竭。再看四周一片荒凉的景象，不禁担心自己该不会被一只狗拐卖了吧？  
这座位于市郊的汽车修理厂外，成百上千的旧车堆砌在公路边杂草丛生的空地上，一望无际。黑狗低下头去在地面上嗅了嗅，便又一个劲地朝停车场里跑去。  
这里停放的车辆实在太多，Curtis闻好一会儿才找到了自己的车。黑色的轿车经过一场浩劫已是面目全非，前座的顶棚连同挡风玻璃完全塌了下来，左侧前门已经不见了，门框上还存留着救生员把他从驾驶室里救出时破拆的痕迹。Curtis看了Jack一眼，蜷起身子，从那个缺口爬进车厢。但愿那个东西还在那里。  
“究竟是怎么回事？”Jack惊愕地看着眼前发生的一切，疑惑已经不足以形容他的心情，“你怎么会知道这里……”直到看到那辆车，他才意识到这是哪里。那封车场留给他的收据早已完全被抛在了脑后，发生这样的事情，他哪里有心思处理Curtis报废的汽车。这团废铁便一直被丢弃在这儿，与这里其它车辆一样慢慢生锈。然而这个地方，这只狗又怎么会知道？一种怪异的感觉从心头升起，一切的答案像是就在触手可及的位置，脑袋里却乱成一团，无法思考。  
“你到底是什么？……”  
钻进严重变形的驾驶室并非易事，即便对于一只狗来说。在身上的毛被纵横交错的金属和碎玻璃剐掉一层后，Curtis终于找到了让自己苦苦搜索的东西。期间Jack也想办法撬开了几片碍事的金属，使它出去的过程容易了一些。  
Jack在大狗面前蹲下来，拍拍它的脖子。大狗把嘴里叼着的一团东西放到Jack手上。Jack看着手中的小盒子，显然这就是大狗费劲千辛万苦从车里取出来的东西。“这是什么？”他问，一边把盒子打开。  
两枚一模一样的银色的指环从盒子里掉了出来，滚落在Jack手心里。  
“Ja—ck.”Curtis用嗷呜嗷呜的声线努力叫着。成败在此一举了。  
Jack望着手中的东西，说不出话来。他再熟悉不过这两只属于他和Curtis的对戒。曾被自己赌气丢掉的那枚、和本来佩戴在Curtis手指上的他们的结婚戒指。长久以来竟一直安然躺在Curtis车里的储物箱内。  
你是什么——你是谁？……  
这只在Curtis出车祸的同一天出现的大狗，它的一举一动都像是在对Jack传达什么。所有的一切都指向一个令人难以置信的答案，“Curtis……”身体先于大脑道出了答案，“Curtis……是你吗？”他对它说，声音颤抖，“是你在里面吗？”  
“Ja—ck.”大狗重复着呜鸣。这次Jack听懂了它的含义。  
“你把它捡回来了。”Jack说，拿起对戒中属于自己的那枚，虔诚地戴回自己左手无名指上，眼泪早就不受控制地湿了脸颊。一下抱住大狗——Curtis暖烘烘的身体，舍不得再放开。  
“I—lu-v—u.”Curtis发现自己似乎终于掌握人类语言的技巧了。  
“我也爱你。”

家中的电话答录机——  
“Jack，我是Michelle。早上竟然忘了问你了，之前麻烦过Curtis的律师修改我和David的离婚协议，不知文件你那还有没有备份稿？方便时请回我电话。对了，希望Wilford没有欺负你的狗——它领地意识可强了。”

Curtis四脚朝天仰躺在门廊前，阳光暖洋洋的正好照射在它的肚子上。它懒散地打了个哈欠，伸出老长的舌头呼哧呼哧喘着气。日子如此美好，可惜做狗的时光剩得不多了……好像哪里不对？  
“喂，起来了。”Jack走出门来，外套挂在肩头。他用脚拱了拱Curtis的身子，嫌弃地看着自己的“丈夫”欢脱地一骨碌站了起来，死皮赖脸地贴向他，尾巴在身后飞快地摇甩。一时间Jack竟在认真考虑是否该就留它这样子下去。这时Edgar的车来了。一人一狗还是有些迫不及待地跳上车去。  
医院的单人病房里，滴滴作响的生命检测仪始终显示着平稳的读数，男人安静地躺在床上，像对自己灵魂数日里的奇遇毫不知情。  
“万一换不回来会怎样呢？”Jack小声嘀咕着。“不过放心吧，我会一直养着你，保证永远买最好的狗粮。”  
“还是祈祷成功吧。”低沉的嗓音从病床上传来，缓缓地回答他，“那玩意简直太难吃了。”

End.


End file.
